1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers for the bed of a pickup truck. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an indented bedliner which provides a path over which a guide rod attached to a cover can travel to effectively seal the truck bed of a pickup truck.
2. Discussion of the Background
The prior art discloses a number of examples of covers for truck beds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,227 to Falzone discloses a protective flap which is supported by a frame mounted on the bed of a pickup truck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,954 to Buckley discloses a foldable cover for a truck bed having a pair of support members mounted above the bed of the truck on the vehicle bed walls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,885 to Shute teaches a spring-loaded folding arm or cover having two pivotally connected leg portions attached to one sidewall of a truck. A spring is connected to each leg so as to urge the folding arm into a extended position as desired.
When operating a pickup truck, it is often desired to be able to cover the truck bed to protect the contents in the truck bed from rain and foul weather and to secure the contents therein from the clutches of would-be thieves. Many truck bed covers take a lengthy amount of time and actually require two individuals for purposes of properly securing the cover over a truck bed. Further, when it is desired to have the truck bed open and exposed to the air, the cover must be stored in a garage or elsewhere, which is often inconvenient.
Thus, a need exists for a device or apparatus which when used in conjunction with a cover assembly system will allow a truck bed to be easily covered or uncovered as desired.